


Spirit of the Grey Hunt

by Cinderpaw1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Grey Hunt, Porn with some plot, Thank you Taliesin for finally giving us more information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1
Summary: Vex'ahlia isn't quite sure what awaits her in Whitestone's forest during the Grey Hunt, but what she finds was worlds away from anything she would have guessed.Will she prove herself a worthy Mistress?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysasideways8](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alwaysasideways8).



Vex stared at herself in the mirror, taking in a deep breath before letting it out. She was wearing her best set of armor, and it was gleaming with a fresh layer of oil from the night before.

Percy came up behind her, holding an impeccable white cape in his hands. He let the flowing fabric fall from his fingers, cascading to the floor as he started pinning the cloak to her shoulders. 

“This is the mantle of the Master or Mistress of the Grey Hunt.” Percy murmured. “It’s only brought out during Winter’s Crest.”

Vex gently rubbed a piece of the cloth between her fingers, feeling the softness of the garment. “I can’t believe it’s still so white.” She admired softly.

Percy chuckled. “It’s enchanted to repel blood. A good thing too, or this would have been stained long ago.”

Vex chuckled softly. “I’m sure.” She murmured, continuing to play with the cloth between her fingers.

Percy pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. “You’re going to do so well.” He murmured.

“I still don’t know exactly what I need to do.” Vex replied. “Both you and Cassandra have been so unclear.”

“That’s because neither of us have actually performed the Grey Hunt.” Percy replied. “All we know is that you seek out a particular animal and return with the kill. What happens beyond that is knowledge only you will have after today.”

“How will I know which animal?” Vex asked.

Percy shrugged. “Another secret of the forest. But I have faith in you. I wouldn’t have give you this title if I didn’t.”

Vex just let out another long breath. “All right.” She replied. “I trust you.” 

Percy smiled, turning her so they were facing each other. “You’ll do phenomenally.” He murmured, before kissing Vex full on the lips.

Vex closed her eyes and kissed him back, her arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders. An idea sparked into her head as the kiss continued a little longer than it really should have. “This…hunt doesn’t start until we begin it, correct?” she purred softly once they had separated.

Percy arced an eyebrow at her, questioning, but his lips were curling up in a smirk that betrayed the fact that he knew exactly where she was going with her question. “That is very true.” He replied, clearly humoring her.

Vex pressed her lips to Percy’s scruffy jaw, a little longer than he usually liked it. She bet he was going to trim it soon. “So…no one would be put off if we ran a few minutes later than we planned, will they?”

“Cassandra might.” Percy replied, his own voice sinking lower, into that dusky velvet that sent a shock straight between her legs. “But she can get over herself.” With that, Percy swept Vex into his arms, lifting her just enough that he could pin her to the wall, lips finding the bare skin at her throat and kissing at it.

Vex’s eyes fluttered closed with a soft moan as she wrapped her legs around Percy’s waist, hands grasping at his back to keep them both steady. This was what she loved about Percy- he always was eager to please.

She started to rock her hips against him, seeking friction through her leggings. They were protective, sure, but thin enough that she could bend easily, to get low to the ground to stalk her prey or slink through the shadows.

Thank the gods for that, because anything heavier and she wouldn’t be able to get anything from this.

Percy’s lips trailed down to her collar, biting playfully. The small shock of pain from his teeth just added to Vex’s pleasure, and she gasped softly.

They continued like that for a few moments, Vex rutting against Percy, before his arms started trembling slightly and he set her back onto her feet.

Vex leaned up to kiss Percy’s lips now that his head was back at a normal height, before moving to sit on the desk in the corner, working her pants down just enough that he could have access.

Percy groaned softly at the sight. “What am I going to do with you.” He murmured, voice fond and teasing as he moved between her spread legs, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her affectionately.

“Relieve some stress?” Vex suggested coyly, and Percy burst into deep, genuine laughter that make the weight in her chest lighten. It was good to see her lover so relaxed and carefree after so many months of stress and hardships.

“As you wish, Lady Vex’ahlia.” He purred, moving to shift his own pants just enough to free his erection. Vex licked her lips at the sight, and wished briefly that they had more time. Enough time that she could take him apart, piece by piece, not letting him finish until she was ready for him to.

But they had to be quick, and the clothing they wore was too time consuming to put on to be removed completely now, so only the essentials, then.

Percy moved between her spread legs, and Vex wrapped her arms around his shoulders once more as his fingers dipped down, rubbing lightly at her clit and making sure that she was wet enough that it wouldn’t hurt.

Vex appreciated Percy’s thoroughness in making sure she was ready, but she was aware of the fact that the longer this took, the more likely it would become that Cassandra would come seeking them out personally.

“I’m ready, darling.” Vex purred, and Percy kissed her almost rough enough to bruise as he guided himself inside of her.

Vex kissed back just as passionately, biting back a wince at the sudden stretch as Percy entered her. It stung a little, but the familiar sensation of him filling her was good enough to override the pain.

The kiss broke as Vex moaned, moving to press her forehead into Percy’s shoulders as his hips started to rock, snapping hard and fast deep within her. It was the pace she usually set when she was in charge, on top of him and riding his cock. Usually Percy preferred a much gentle, lovemaking pace, but he clearly understood the need for swiftness in this matter just as well as she.

Vex let soft cries and moans drip from her lips at Percy’s attentions, grateful that he had such amazing stamina. He was pressing hard and fast into that amazing spot deep within her, and her hand dropped between their bodies to rub at her clit as he thrust, adding to the pleasure and causing her cries to get a little louder.

“Shh, darling, shh.” Percy murmured, and Vex bit down into the cloth at his shoulder, not caring that it was expensive. She would pay to replace it if she ruined it, no matter the cost.

It only took a few minutes before an orgasm shock through her system. It wasn’t warm, or slow, or stars evoking. It was fast and hard and sudden, just like their current fucking, and it felt like a hot, sudden flash before it was ebbing away.

But it was enough, and Vex nipped lightly at Percy’s earlobe. Percy smiled softly, and the thrusts gently slowed before he pulled out entirely.

Vex frowned lightly, her cheeks flushed with the exertion of their sex. “You didn’t finish, darling.” She murmured.

Percy chuckled and kissed her forehead before tucking himself away. “I can wait. You needed it more than I do.” He replied.

Vex let herself take a few deep breaths before getting off of the table, pulling her leggings back up and into place. “Are you certain?” she asked.

“I’ll keep until tonight.” Percy promised her. “Besides, we’re already running late.” He pointed out, moving to gently fix the cloak that had been tousled by their fucking.

Vex remembered then what she was wearing, and couldn’t help but laugh. “I bet you I’m the first Mistress of the Grey Hunt that ever fucked while wearing this.” She pointed out.

Percy laughed in agreement. “I very much agree.” He replied, eyes shining with mirth before the couple made sure they were decent before heading out to the courtyard. 

***

Vex was walking through the trees, glancing around as she went. She kept her steps as quiet as possible, the shadows from the trees seeming to cling to her, thanks to the Pass Without A Trace spell she had cast right as she entered the treeline. 

She had no clue what she was looking for. An animal, of some sort, right? That’s what Percy had told her. But the deeper she stalked into the woods, the more she lost confidence in herself.

What would happen if she failed? 

If she wasn’t good enough?

She continued on her aimless path, and it had probably been a good half an hour before she wandered into a clearing that felt… familiar.

Not familiar in the sense that she had been here before, but… she swore she had.

She heard a rumbling growl, familiar. It was a bear, definitely, she would know those noises anywhere, but it definitely wasn’t Trinket, who was safe back in the town.

The air seemed to shimmer in front of her, and Vex’s eyes widened in fear as it took a familiar shape.

She knew this bear. Had disturbed its home in the Feywild, and had only survived because of Trinket’s unwavering loyalty and love for her.

This was Orlan.

The bear stalked forwards, eyeing her. A flash of recognition seemed to cross him, and he raised his head a bit higher.

“So, you are the child of Whitestone, the new Mistress of the Hunt.” The bear’s voice rumbled as he looked down at her.

Vex swallowed, forcing herself to keep her voice steady as she looked back up at him. “I am.” She replied.

Orlan started walking around her, circling her, and Vex forced herself to look straight ahead. She knew she was being judged, and she also knew that she hadn’t made the best first impression on this creature.

Oh Gods, what would she do if she failed this?

Orlan made a full circle and came to stand in front of her again, huffing a breath. It was hot against her face, but Vex forced herself to stand tall, despite how afraid she felt.

Orlan was silent for a long, few minutes, and Vex felt her heart pounding in her chest, but she kept her head held high and her eyes locked on the bear’s.

The silence was broken by a chuckle, and the bear moved closer. Vex held her ground, uncertain of the challenge.

“You’ve grown since last we met.” Orlan murmured. “Now, prove yourself worthy of the title.” He pushed his nose against Vex’s forehead, and Vex gasped as her vision blanked, replaced with an image.

She could see a boar, massive among the trees, and stark white. Its eyes were red, looking around the ground as it buried its snout in the snow, snuffling for food. It was difficult to spot, blending into the snow around it, and Vex knew that finding this creature would be a challenge.

Orlan withdrew after a moment, and Vex’s vision returned to her. She blinked a few times, a little disoriented, and watched as the bear turned and lumbered away, disappearing before it reached the edge of the clearing.

Vex let out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding, and made her way to the other side of the clearing, intent on tracking her quarry.

***

It had taken her two hours before she had finally found the tracks, but only fifteen minutes once she had discovered the trail. She had rounded around, climbing a tree to get a good vantage point, and a well placed arrow to the eye had ended the boar’s life without much fuss.

As the life of the animal expired, Vex felt a gentle breeze caress her cheeks, and heard a soft chuckle in her ear.

“You did well, Mistress of the Grey Hunt.” Orlan’s voice echoed, before fading away.

Vex smiled, and she took the hooves of the boar and started to pull, beginning the long and arduous journey to get the kill back to Whitestone.

When she emerged, sweaty and tired, she couldn’t help the smile on her face as the cheers of the citizens greeted her. Many rushed to her side to help relieve her of the burden of the boar, and the carcass was taken to be cooked for the feast later that night.

Percy came to her and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her with a proud smile on his face.

“I knew you could do it.” He murmured.

Vex’s smile was no less proud than his.

“Thank you, for giving me this moment.” She murmured back.

Percy kissed her lips affectionately. 

“I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you alwaysasideways8 for you amazing generosity and patience while I got this to you. I'm glad I waited to write this until Taliesin gave us more information, this fic fell right into place because of it. I hope you enjoy it <3


End file.
